A new beginning
by mrs.bella-cullen-in-my-dreams
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jaz move to Forks, from Phoenix where they were the most popular people. Edward and Rose are popular people from Forks, and are also player/slut. Everyone has secrets, can people be changed for the better and reveal their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Lol, guys this is my first ever fanfic, but d'you know what? I don't really care whether you are nice or not. Cuz a reviews a review right?

OK, so here goes. My story is about two different social groups. One of them is Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. The other is Edward and Alice along with a few others. I know it sounds a bit weird, but it fits... I think?

Ok, so Bella and co. Move from Arizona, and are used to being in the top spot. So are Edward and Alice. Basically they turn into rivals, and Edward is a player and Alice is a slut, but they change, and _are _nice people, I assure you. And they all have various secrets nobody knows...

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, guys listen. I had to change this, cuz I forgot to save it before I uploaded it, and it still is a bit in mid air, but it will improve here on.**

* * *

_"Beep Be-Beep Beep Be-"_

I sighed and reached over to turn the annoying sound off, which, over the years, I had grown accustomed to as the sound of waking up. Not good.

I rolled over, and attempted to get some more beauty sleep, even though I knew it was a hope lost before it had even begun.

"Bella!" My twin sister Alice squealed, and bounced at the end of my bed.

"Go away!" I moaned, hiding my head under my pillow, trying desperately to ignore her.

"First day of a new school! We totally have to blow everyone away. And I have just the outfits!" She continued, ignoring my heartfelt wish.

I decided to just get up and embrace the day for what it was.

"Oh, Jasper and Emmett are coming round in..." I checked my clock, "40 minutes."

"Eek! Better get a move on!" Alice did a typical whirlwind out of the room, and left me to it.

I looked to the bottom of my bead and checked what she had laid out for me.

For Alice, it really wasn't that bad. Short shorts, a strappy, pink checked top, and a pair of pumps. It was pushing it for Fork's weather, but I guess I'd just have to bear the cold.

The simplicity of the clothes probably meant that there were lots of accessorises, and hair and make-up to be done.

I dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, ate breakfast and got ready to school, until I got hyjacked by Alice.

I sat for roughly 20 minutes while she slid bangles on my wrist, did my lip gloss and mascara, and gave me my favourite Gucci bag.

Finally, we heard two cars outside, and I was free to go.

Cars, among other things, were my life, and all us best friends - Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I - made sure we each had several awesome ones. I guess we were just lucky we had rich, and generous parents.

I slid into my McLaren, my current favourite, and put my bag next to me. I felt complete. We followed each other in a line of four extremely expensive cars, Porsche's, Ferrari's and Aston Martin's without forgetting mine.

I knew that this may well be my favourite part of the day, so I tried to enjoy it.

When we arrived at school, naturally we recieved a lot of stares.

It was a small school. Even for a small town, and I suppose the fact we all looked very extravagant didn't help the stares.

I waited for Emmett to open my car door, as Jasper did for Alice. It wasn't like any of us were going out, but from our priveleged backgrounds, there came advantages.

"Heya Jaz, hey Emmy Bear!" I smiled at my two male best friend's.

"Belly Bear!" Emmett lost all gentlemanly pretences, and gave me a trade mark bear hug.

"Ok, Emmett, we have to get an image here, and you aren't helping!" Alice said crossly.

"Aww, Ally Bear, and I was just gonna give you a hug too!" Emmett pouted.

Alice came over and linked arms with Jazzy and me, "At least we'll act sane." She sniffed, as we walked off to reception.

"Poor Alice," Jasper went to ruffle her hair, then took back his hand when he saw her look, "You have to spend the day with us!"

"How terrible! I mean, sinking to our level!" I shook my head in mock sorrow.

Alice just scowled, then she smiled happily.

"Everybody's looking at us, see!" She said that like it was a good thing.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, "I just _love _attention."

"All the boys are staring at us, Bells!" She whispered.

"Correction, they're staring at you." Alice was, and had always been better looking than me - not that I minded. I was reasonably quiet compared to her.

"No, actually the majority are for you Bella." Jasper interrupted, I think he just wanted to make me feel better.

"Yeah, I mean who would want to date a pixie!" Emmett asked, deliberately trying to provoke her.

Oh God. All eyes will definetely be on us now...

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, guys listen. I had to change this, cuz I forgot to save it before I uploaded it, and it still is a bit in mid air, but it will improve here on.**

So, I will try to get the next chapter up in a few.

Review please! It will make my day...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much to those who reviewed! I am _so _sorry! I know my last chapter was left hanging! It's cuz I updated it, but then 4got to save it! I _know, _I'm such an idiot. My excuse is that I'm knew to this thing. But anyway, the beginning of the chapter may seem weird because of that. :) Just check out Chapter 1, because it has been updated.

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or pretty much anything, except the plot!**

* * *

I tried to ignore Alice and Emmett's bickering, and instead carried on walking with Jasper.

"Will they ever grow up?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at them.

"Well..." Jasper pretended to pose the question seriously, "Its taken Alice about 16 years to act like a 5 year old, and Emmett 18 to get the mental age of a toddler, so I guess we'll be waiting a _long _time." We both laughed at this. Emmett and Alice's arguments were something we got used to. They were still great friend's though.

We paused for them to catch up. They were still squabbling as they reached us.

"Height is not something you can change, Emmett! Besides, I like being small!"

"Sure! But nobody can see you!" Emmett purposely tried to provoke her.

"Yes they can! Can't they Bella?" Alice turned to me for support.

"Don't bring me into this!" I held my hands out in front of me, backing away.

"Why don't you just forget it?" Jasper asked in his usual, calming voice.

Gradually, they both calmed down, and Emmett gave a huge grin, "Hey Bella, they are looking at you even more now!"

"Whatever!" I said dismissively, I'd given up on the hope of being unnoticed.

I looked round the parking lot quickly, before stepping into reception. Emmett was right, all eyes were on us - or on our flashy cars and clothes.

It was a lot warmer as we went into the room, partly because there wasn't water being chucked on us from the heavens. I even managed to sling my coat over my arm. Wow.

We made our way up to the front desk, and I asked for our timetables sweetly, determined to make a good impression.

"There you go, you work it out between you!" Mrs. Cope, as her name badge read, smiled.

I dished out the schedules. "Aw, crap! I have half my lessons with Emmett!" I moaned, as we compared.

"You'll love that Bells!" Emmett grinned, while Jasper looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, same with me and Jasper!" Alice put on a fake disappointed accent, and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew, and I alone, that she liked Jasper.

She'd had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. I'd asked Emmett, and apparently the feeling was mutual. We had decided to let them find their own way, but I couldn't help dropping hints.

"You'll both be happy then!" I nudged her in the ribs. She blushed a furious red, which was a nice change, and elbowed me back - but a lot harder.

"Oh, that hurt!" I smiled, trying to get her back, not looking where I was going. This inevitably meant I fell over some kid in fromt of me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" I looked up at a boy with blonde hair spiked up with gel, and a baby face. "I'm so clumsy, I do try not to trip over, I promise!"

He laughed, No, I'm Ok. Hey, you're the new kids right?"

"Yeah, I'm Bella, this is my twin Alice, and our best friends, Emmett and Jasper." I introduced them, making sure I kept a smile on my face the whole time.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He hardly spared them each a glance, and kept looking at me.

"Nice to meet you!" I kept up my good manners, trying to start with a good reputation.

"Likewise. What's everyones first lessons?" He asked.

"Biology!" Alice and Jasper said simultaneously, stupidly grinning at one another.

"Gym!" Whooped Emmett. Mike gave Emmett his first proper look. It was quite entertaining watching his eyes widen as he took in the thisck bands of muscle that covered Emmett's body.

"Er... English Lit. I think!" Looking up at him.

"Same! Do you want me to work you to class!" He offered, overly enthusiastic. I think I may have found myself an admirer...

"Ummm..." I hesitated, looking at my friends.

"Sure, you do that Bells. I think I've found a guided tour on legs. Very long legs..." I followed Emmett's gaze, seeing a blondes back. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great. See you guys... at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you!" Alice briefly looked at me, before engaging in an intense conversation with Jasper.

"So you're from Arizona, right?" Mike started the small talk.

"Yeah, Phoenix. How did you know?" I grimaced.

"The whole town has been talking of you and your frinds arrival. Its kind of a big thing in a place like this." He made a face, and I was glad I wasn't the only person who fully appreciated this way of life.

I groaned dramatically, and he grinned.

"Yeah, its a package deal, really! Anyway, how come your not tanned. I mean you're paler than me!" He compared my arm to his.

"Yeah, Alice and I have always been like that. We've decided we have spacked up genes."

We both were laughing as we walked into the classroom. Great. Here was where the fun really began for real.

* * *

Im so sorry I haven't updated. Its been my birthday (13!) and we went to Italy, and end of Key Stage 3 tests etc.

But hopefully I will stay on track now!

Once again, the last chapter has been updated, so if you haven't noticed, please check it out.

It is only like a few words, but I appreciated it was left hanging, even though nobody commented on it, so just to let you know!

Please review, because that is my inspiration for new chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, to all those who reviewed - thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't (amazingly) own Twilight or these characters**

* * *

Bored, I tapped my pencil against the desk. It was Romeo and Juliet. Again. Yes, I loved it, but the number of times I have studied it... Let's just say it was nothing new.

I looked aroung the room at my new classmates. In a small town like this, I guess I would talk to everyone at some point, so I might as well start recognising faces.

As I was mentally remebering each face, when I looked across the room, and saw **the** cutest, hottest guy you ever, ever, ever saw.

He was so obviously a player - a hand on the thigh of the girl on his left, his other arm around the shoulders of the one on his right.

I was immediatly disgusted by this. Players were just cocky boys, who use girls as if they are just meant for sex. They don't want to hook up, and half the time, the girls were falsely deluded into thinking that this would be the guy they one day would marry.

However, I couldn't help see why they were crazy over him.

He had gorgeous bronze hair, which wasn't imaculatly done, kind of messy, vivid green eyes - in a good way - an expremely toned body, and he was currently watching me oggle him, pulling the sexiest smirk I had ever seen before.

He raised my eyes at me when I zoned back in, and instead of blushing, or giggling like some typical high school girl - just like I wasn't - I raised my eyebrows back at him, daring him to make a move.

His smile just came wider, and he glanced across at the two other girls, trying to make it clear to me that I would have to fight hard t get to him.

I resisted snorting. Jeez. Like I would ever want him.

I hid a smile, and turned to listen to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frowning at me.

When at last the lesson ended, I stretched, and turned to Mike.

"Uh, my next lessons Spanish, do you know where I should go?" Mike happily showed me to my next class. Thankfully, I was with Emmett in this one, so I took a seat next to him.

"Hey, how's your day been so far? And what happened with the walking and talking tour guide?" I asked, laughing as his face lighted up, but also had a dark edge to it.

"She is so pretty. Forks has chics! Her name's Rosalie, and she says we can sit with her at lunch, if we're cool..." He smiled.

"I think I can deal with the cool part." I snorted. At Phoenix, we'd been everyone's idol. It was sometimes a bit creepy about how much everyone wanted to be like us. "But? I can hear a but?"

"She's got a boyfriend." Emmetts crest-fallen face was hilarious, "But she says she might dump him for me!"

I frowned at this information. "Emmett, be careful. Don't let her muck you around. Your the guy, remeber? Be the boss." I whispered as the teacher came in.

"Hey, I thought you and Alice always say that you are in control!"

"Yeah, well. That's different. We're special."

"Believe me, I know." Emmett snickered.

"Shut up!" I pushed him as hard as I could, but he didn't budge.

"Awww. Poor Bells! Still a bit weak?" He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly, before facing the front.

When the lesson was over, it was lunch, so Emmett and I went to find Jasper and Alice, accidently walking in on them having a flirting session.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to interupt the happy couple!" I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, Bella, don't you know? They don't _actually _fancy one another." Emmett mockingly shook his head at me, playing along.

"Oh, that's right. Why don't you guys go out already!" I groaned out loud, not joking anymore.

The two of them just blushed, and Jasper changed the subject, "So where are we sitting at lunch?"

"With Rosalie!" Emmett chirped happily.

"Rememeber?" I reminded them, seeing their lost expressions, "The guided tour on legs."

We all rolled our eyes, and smirked at the least mature person in our group.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I can't help what I think!"

We all laughed as we stepped into the cafeteria. I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was nervous - we all were.

But, again, I wasn't the only one determined to make a good impression, so we smiled, and followed Emmett's lead across the room.

We arranged ourselves round a table, Alice and I on one side, Emmett and Jaz on the other.

Emmett had seated himself next to the blonde we had seen this morning. But we had only seen the back of her...

She was the most stunning girl you would ever see, with long legs, gorgeous, wavy blonde hair, and a perfect face.

My eyes widened, and I heard Alice take a deep breath next to me.

Rosalie glanced at us, and looked away, but I could see her expression was filled with contempt.

Alice and I looked at each other, and I'm pretty sure our faces looked exactly the same - eyebrows raised, mouths turned up at the corners.

This was one girl who didn't want to lose her spot at the top of the social chain.

"Hey, I'm Bella!" I stuck out a hand and pulled my sweetest smile, with my head tilted slightly.

She turned back round to face us slowly, obviously suprised I considered myself high up enough to start conversation with her.

"Rosalie," She took my hand, and, after hesitating, pulled a smile too. "And you are?" She faced my sister.

"Alice! I'm Bella's twin. It's so nice to meet you!" She shook Rosalie's hand too, whilst pulling an expression identical to mine, looking ever so innocent.

"Wow! You're twins? You don't look alike!" A girl next to me, with black hair and glasses grinned at us.

"I'm starting to see the similarities..." Rosalie murmered, annoyed at us.

"I'm Angela, by the way." I liked this girl. Not only did she seem nice, but was genuine as well. At least someone in this town was.

"Well, I guess you know who we are, so yeah."

"But we adore your shoes!" Alice squealed looking down at Angela's feet. Jimmy Choos. A bit upbeat for High School, but never the less.

"I agree. They are great!" We struck up conversation, until the bronze haired boy from English came and sat next to Rosalie.

"Hey, so its the new girls..." He smiled, looking at Alice and I from under his lashes. I could tell he was trying to be sexy. And boy, it worked.

"Hi! I'm Bella, and this is Alice, Jasper and Emmett." I smiled back at him, trying not to let my breath hitch.

"Well, Bella, I'm Edward. Its a pleasure to meet you." He reached across the table for my hand and put it to his lips.

God, what a jerk. I mean, if he was the one I was meant to be with, then fine, but he so wasn't. I rolled my eyes as the bell went.

"Anyone in Biology who could show me the way? I asked around the table, as everybody started to get up.

"I do." Oh, crap.

* * *

**Ok, I tried to update a bit sooner for you. Hope you like it!**

**Please, please, please review, because I won't update until I get 10! Or that's my aim at least, so you know what to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys. You **_**definitely **_**don't deserve another chapter. No reviews? Not an incy wincy little review. I mean it only takes 10 seconds. So... REVIEW! Cuz next time I won't update. And, after second thoughts, I insist I get my number of reviews up to 10. Especially people who add me to their favourites, please review! **

* * *

I got up, forcing a smile, "Sure, see you guys later, then?" I directed my question to Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah. We'll be waiting in the parking lot." Alice waved good bye, and I stalked off quickly to the exit from the canteen, pausing for Edward.

"So, Bella. Hows your day at the one and only Forks been so far?" I was sure he was purposely ignoring my attempt of silence.

"You know. Same old, same old. New place, new teachers, new people. Great." I shrugged, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I guess. Everyone noticed you come though. How come you all have amazing cars?" His eyes burned with lust, as he stared in the direction of our beloved belongings.

"Alice and I's family own a company with Emmett and Jasper's, and it is pretty successful. That's kind of how we all know each other. They are like brothers to me." I smiled, remembering how they always used to take care of us when we fell over, giving all the boys a talk at the beginning of term, about looking after us if they ever went out with us. It was annoying, but sweet too.

"Happy memories?" He grinned at me , as I slowly woke up from memory lane. He wasn't so bad really. If he wasn't a player, I might actually like him.

"A mixture, really. They are really good at pissing you off."

"That's what brothers are for, right?" He joked.

We arrived in the classroom, and I whispered to him, "Are there any spare seats?"

"Just your luck," He smirked at me, showing me the empty place next to him.

I sat down, not as reluctant as I may have been a few minutes.

I got out my notebook, and added to my doodle from earlier.

"What's that?" He asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Oh, I miss Phoenix. That's the view from my window." I explained, adding the finishing touches, and holding it up with a critical eye.

"It's a bit dry?" He volunteered.

"Well, that's maybe because its Arizona?" I questioned him, daring him to insult m home town.

"I suppose. Forks must be quite hard to settle into..." He came to a realisation not even Alice had worked out about me.

"Yeah. You have no idea." I muttered. His perceptiveness came as a shock to me. Maybe I misjudged this beautiful boy.

At that particular moment, the teacher walked in, late. I lifted my head to concentrate on what he was saying, but I still felt Edward's eyes on me.

I resisted the temptation to look at him, knowing if I did, my chances of understanding what the lesson had been about were over. Not that it mattered, because I had covered it all before.

Mr Varner, I think his name was, came around to our table with a microscope and a sheet to fill out.

"Ladies first?" My partner asked, still not having broken his gaze with my face.

I looked back at him this time, "Sure." I reached for the equipment, and lookd down at the sample given to us.

"Prophase." I leant back, confident I was right.

Edward raised his eyebrows at my quick analysis, and checked it.

I smirked triumphantly when he slumped back in his chair in defeat.

"Well?" I asked.

"Prophase." He murmered quietly.

"I can't hear you!" I sang.

"Prophase." He met me in the eye, and fnot for the first time, I saw how deep and _green _his eyes were. I could get lost in them so easily. Too easily.

I looked away, and took a sharp breath. "Course it was."

It was his turn to smirk this time, as he saw how dazzled I was. I attempted to fight a blush, but lost.

"Your turn." We carried on, through the sheet, and I was suprised at how could he was. I didn't know players had brains...

I kept falling into the stereotype, and I was just starting to realise how Edward wasn't just the typical, uncaring person he was cut out to be. I saw something deeper than that. "_Stop it," _I told myself, furiously "_Your going way too deep for someone you barely know. Calm down, Bells"_

At last. The bell went, signalling the end of a very long, first day.

I grabbed my bag, and strode out of the door. Suddenly, I stopped, realising I had no idea how to get to the parking lot. I turned round, and came face to face with Edward. Well, technically, it wasn't directly face to face, I had to look up a long way to see his face, and he a long way down.

"You lost?" He teased me.

I pouted, "Not my fault." He laughed.

"How did I know?" He started walking ahead, and I assumed he was going to the lot.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" He asked, squinting into the rain. I galnced at him in disgust, shocked that he was already going for me like that. I decided I mis-_mis_judged him.

I stopped, and folded my arms, with a defiant look on my face. When he saw that I was no longer by his side, he turned to face me.

"What?" When I didn't say anything, he looked back at what he said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." His face uncreasing as he worked out what I was getting at.

"_Righwouldt_." I said, believing him, but while we were on the subject I couldn't let it drop. I started walking again, and he got the hint, while I carried on, "But anyway, what is it with the girls, Edward?"

"Oh, them. They give you a good time. It's well worth it." He smiled, showing me that he found it joke.

"Do you think they have a good time, when you start kissing another girl in their faces, and they ask why you are cheating on them, and you tell them that you were never together?" I ranted on about a subject I felt very passionate about. I had experienced it once... a long time ago. But what I had almost, and may well have, let slip, wasn't the whole picture.

He frowned at me, obviously seeing that there was something wrong. I shook my head at him, telling him silently that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess that I don't think of it in that way. I try to let the girl know that it isn't anything serious - or at least I did. I would have thought by now they'd get the picture." He pondered on the subject, looking as if he was taking my point seriously.

"Does it look like that to you?" I couldn't say that I had seen any friction, but with players, generally it happened at least once. He made a face, however, so I nodded, understanding that something had indeed happened, recently or a while ago, I couldn't tell, but the fact remained. "So you know what you are doing, then?" I knew there was something beneath the surface.

"What does it matter to you?" He retorted. I shrugged.

"Maybe it bothers me that I think you're a nice person, but you don't treat people right." I told him the truth, saying it how it was. I didn't want to play around with this boy. It would get too complicated. As a friend, he might be cool, but I was right. It _would _bother me knowing he did that.

"So you don't actually mind me? After all that?" He smiled. I was perhaps being a bit harsh. Especially for someone I barely knew.

"I don't know... It depends if you give me chocolate or not!" I teased with him, moving on.

"Oh. I thought I was on a winner there!" He laughed with me, glad he was off the hook. For the time being.

We reached the lot, and I ran to my car, hugging it.

"Aw, I missed you baby!" I spoke to it lovingly. Edward whistled, running his hand over its bonnet.

"How d'you get a car like this?" His eyes were scanning it jealously.

"Jasper and Emmets' family runs a buisness with Alice and mine. You could say it's been... pretty successful. I guess it rubs off on us." I guestured between our cars and our clothing.

"Yeah. Just a bit. I'm annoyed with you, though." He told me with a completely straight face. I fell for it.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"My traditional Volvo was an icon in the town of Forks until you came." He shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"I'm so sorry. How could I do such a thing?" I reacted suitably, relieved that I hadn't done anything.

"Bella!" I heard a scream from across the lot, and turned to see Alice waving frantically at me. I suddenly realised where we were, and that we were not alone. I woke up to my surroundings, and saw the population of the school watching, but pretending not to. The girls were glaring angrily at me, and the boys at Edward. Nice to know I was sought after. I hid my smile. I seemed to have made an impression. I waved back at Alice.

"Hey! How was your day?" I asked, as she grew nearer, wedged between Emmett and Jasper.

"Fine. Well, typical I guess - for a small town." She replied, and we both pulled a grin at the same time. When they reached us, Emmett broke away, and gave me a huge bear hug, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Love you too Emmy!" I smiled, kissing my finger and dropping it on his nose. He stuck his tongue at me.

"Are we ready to go home?" Jasper wondered as Emmett put me down at last.

"Sure, wait one sec." I turned to Edward, feeling slightly guiltly that I had temporarily forgotten him. "See you tomorrow?" I checked.

"Yep. See you then." He replied. I gave him a brief hug - I'm not quite sure why - and got into my car, starting the engine.

He was standing there shocked, so I winked at him, to prove that it didn't mean anything. I laughed as I watched his body untense, and pulled away to go home, marking the end of a first day.

* * *

**I updated this chapter! Just to let you know...**

**Hopes you like! I know you only give me one review. But still. I give up on trying to get them now, and I'm gonna starting making longer chapters. Luv ya! 2001 words exactly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I give up on trying asking for reviews, and instead I am going to have a dramatic change in length of a chapter. So don't be too surprised!**

**IMPORTANT! Please note that I have edited the last chapter. A lot. So you are gonna need to check that out. See you down the page!**

* * *

I got back home, parked the car, and flopped onto my bed. I heard a soft knock on the door, and rolled over, groaning. "Come in!"

Alice padded in softly, for once. I think social situations were the only thing that could tire that girl out. "Glad it's over?" She inquired.

"Yes! It wasn't as bad as I thought though. I can imagine myself settled down within a couple of weeks or so." I spoke my honest thoughts, as we always have done. As twins, we had sworn to tell each other everything at a very young age.

"Mm, I know what you mean. That Rosalie girl though!" She exclaimed, seating herself on my bed. I did the same, running my hands through my hair.

"I have a feeling that she is a bit of a slut. She was onto Emmett immediately, from what I could tell. He was completely Emmetty though, and was oblivious!" I laughed at the behaviour that we had come to accept as standard.

"She didn't like us, though." Alice pouted. She was always concerned about what people thought of her. I don't know why though. If it were me, I would be certain that everyone liked me. Alice was extremely charismatic.

"Nah, she was just jealous. She could tell how completely gorgeous and glamorous we are. And how we are just so much nicer than she is." I told her with a straight face until we dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You know, I actually kind of agree with you there." Alice said couldn't helpbut have a mutual feeling on the situation. Glamorous was covered, as was how nice we were - for obvious reasons. Alice was definitely gorgeous, and although I didn't believe it myself, the attention I had received here and in Phoenix suggested that there were certain aspects where Alice and I were similar on the outside.

"That Angela girl was nice, though. I think we should hang round with her." I looked back at the time we had spent in the canteen. "And Mike wasn't too bad either."

"He had a bit of a thing for you, Bella!"

Alice giggled, as I struck a pose. "Who wouldn't?" I responded.

"Uh, me? And Emmett and Jasper?" She volunteered, meekly.

"Oh, of course. We all know who Jasper likes!" I winked at Alice. She sighed.

"Do you really think so?" She looked at me so heart-wrenching, looking as if she had a broken heart.

"Absolutely." I almost got bored of the number of times I had to tell her that. I would say it was at least once or twice a day. "You really need to get round to asking him out. I am positive he will say yes!" I told her, as I saw her sarcastic expression.

"Maybe. What do you think about tomorrow?" She asked for my advice, biting her lip. We both did that, as with most of our behaviour, we followed each others example.

"Finally!" I whooped, jumping excitedly on the bed, throwing my arms up in the air. "Yes, definetely. You suit each other so well, and this is going to be amazing!" My voice grew more and more high-pitched as my sentence expanded. Again, a similarity between us.

"I know! Think of the first date!" Her gaze blurred, as she dreamed of the future.

"First kiss." I added.

"First make-out session."

"First time." I completed the second to last item - obviously sex.

"First kid." She finished our list, in order. We had come up with it as kids, deciding that whenever we had a date, we would work through it, and see how far we got. When it came to the last one, we would know we had found our soulmate. I had reached first time, which I hadn't told Alice. In fact it was the only thing she didn't know about me. As far as I knew, she had made out with a boy called Jordan when she was thirteen, but he dumped her somewhat brutally and she didn't like to talk about it.

"I can actually imagine that happening with you and Jazzy." I took our joke seriously for the first time in its eleven years of existence.

"You can be the bridesmaid!" She lightened the already happy converstion, and we carried on talking about her future life, and our new school.

When it was sic o'clock, I went to make dinner, while Alice picked out our outfits for tomorrow. Apparently it was a tricky job, which only a fashion freak could finish to a decent standard, and it needed peace and quiet. I knew better than to interrupt her, and moved to my area of expertise. Food.

I loved cooking and experimenting with my food. I wouldn't say it was something I would want to follow as a career, but it was most certaintly a hobby of mine, and, according to the results shown by my family, it payed off.

Once dinner was set, I called upstairs to Alice, "Foods on the table!"

"Coming. Wait a second, Bella can you come see this?" The hurricane rushed down, grabbed my arm, and dragged me up to see some outfit.

"It's great. Now can we eat?" I smiled, as she hugged herself in delight.

"Sure, let's go!"

**EPOV**

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me up. Another day of girls. More girls. And football. It would be perfect if it wasn't for the fact we had to go to school.

I suddenly sat upright in my bed. The new kids. It had been going all round this fucking town - especially the school. It was the news of the decade, the buzz, everyone had been living for this day for the past month. I couldn't say I wasn't curious, I mean in a small town, four people arriving at the same time was unheard of, but I wasn't one of those crazy teens who was practically shitting themselves they were so excited.

Two girls, two guys. That was the rumour. Which meant that there probably wouldn't be any more people to fuck, as most likely they would all be couples, but a boy could try.

I got ready for school, but I was interrupted by a buzz from my jeans pocket. I pulled it out, looked at the ID, and answered.

"Rosalie." I acknowledged the person on the other end of the line, whilst munching on my breakfast.

"Have you done the English Lit. essay? I swear to you I did it, but... I- my dog ate it."

"Rose, you don't even have a dog." I chuckled as she fumbled for an excuse.

"Whatever. Basically, could I copy yours? I promise I'll edit my version!" She pleaded with me.

"Fine. Have you heard anything different about the new kids?" I questioned the gossip girl of the school. Some people found Rose intimidating, some a bitch, and some a good hook-up for the night. And they would all be right, but nobody except myself knew the other side to her. Aside from being the stereotype blonde, and a slut, underneath she was a genuine, smart person who was just fun to hang around. Although I would definetely never go out with her - hell, I hadn't even slept with her before, I knew her too well for that - I would go so far as to say she was one of my best friends.

"Uh, I know their names?" She tested my knowledge on the situation.

"That counts as new." I informed her, grabbing my bag, and getting in my car, heading off to school.

"Mike said that the two guys are Emmett and Jasper and the girls are Alice and Isabella. They are all apparently very hot." She sniffed. I stiffled a laugh.

"I'm sure you will have no competition, Rose. You know the boys in this place. They are all under-sexed, over-hormonal, zitty teens." I comforted her.

"I know. Believe me! I seriously can't wait to go to college!"

I sighed. This was a subject I disliked. Rosalie was a senior. I was a junior, and she'd be graduating in a couple of months, and leaving. "K, Rose. I'm at school now. See you in literally two seconds." I hung up, and got out of my car. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked over to the bank of grass where Rose, the people who considered themselves high up enough to be in our company and I talked before the bell.

When I got there, I wrapped my arms around the girl I had most recently slept with, and started talking to Tyler about last night's game. We had won easily, with me scoring the final touchdown. **(I'm not American, so don't blame me for lack of knowledge in this area! :P)**

All of a sudden, four extremely extravagant cars pulled into the lot. I whistled softly under my breath. So these were the new kids. They sure knew how to make an impression on their first day. I watched, identical to the rest of the population of Forks High, as the boys smoothly got out of their own cars, and went to open the doors for the two girls, without any signal to each other about what they were going to do. This was obviously a daily routine.

My mouth dropped open as the two girls stepped out of their cars. They were both so pretty - and naturally beautiful, come to that, which was a first. I looked up and down both of them, and one of them immediately caught my eye. She was like a godess, with wavy brown hair, which framed her pale face perfectly. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her nose and lips were petite. She was undoubtedly the most gorgeous thing that had ever stepped onto the surface of this earth.

What was I sounding like? A love-struck, insanely sentimental peado. I chuckled harshly at myself, causing the girl I had my arms around to look up at me curiously. I just shook my head. The girl was swept up into the arms of the guy who had opened her door. I realised that she wasn't alone and glanced at the whole group this time. I could tell instantly that all of them were going to be hits of all the guys and girls, and that they would have no problem settling in. Hell, Rose and I might lose our crown positions. I looked across at her, and saw her mouth set in a straight line, her lips almost entirely disappeared.

"Rosalie. You were right. They certainly are hot." I grinned at her, and she briefly returned it. We both knew what our missions would be for the next couple of days.

As the newbies turned to go into the building, everybody's face turned to follow them. When, at last, they were out of view, the lot was filled with chatter, as if to make up for the temporary silence. I could take a very educated guess of what was on their lips when they talking.

This was certainly going to be an interesting day...

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Just incase you didn't read up the page, the last chapter has been edited a lot!**

Ok, well there it is. Hope you enjoyed Eddies POV, it was quite difficult to write, so I would be interested to hear what you think!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note, lots of things are being changed, so watch out! **

**Also, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DROP A REVIEW ON WHY PLEASE, CUZ I REALLY WANT TO IMPROVE, ESPECIALLY SINCE ENGLISH GCSE COURSEWORK IS COMING UP! And I'm only thirteen!**

**Lol. So here is your new chapter. Love you lots and lots – especially the reviewers**

* * *

EPOV

I wandered through the school, on my way to English Lit. I knew that I _had _to find a way to get inside that gorgeous brunette's pants. With my mind taken up with devious schemes – including my usual charm – I sat in between Jessica and Lauren. I didn't realise that I was there until it happened.

"H_ello_, Eddie," Sneered Lauren, in a way that you could tell was meant to be seductive. And if it had been, I'm sure I would have been turned on. But it really, _really_ wasn't so as you can imagine nothing magic happened.

As it had with the new girl. I didn't need to clarify – I'm pretty sure anybody would know who it was.

As the teacher started the lesson, I scanned the lesson, looking out for new faces – one in particular. And it appeared that today God loved me. This is strange, because that doesn't often happen – in fact, pretty much never.

She was directly opposite the classroom, sitting next to Mike. I snorted; I should've known someone would make a move before me. Especially Mike – knowing him.

I studied her carefully, now that I could get a clear view of her, only a couple of metres away. As before, I was struck by her beauty. I mean, generally in girls I look for tanned skin, lots and lots of eyeliner, no matter the face underneath. But I had just appreciated what natural beauty was, and that sure was this girl here. She was the living evidence that a girl didn't have to step into Boots or Superdrug for make-up.

At that precise second, she looked up, not straight at me, but around the class, looking at the sea of unrecognisable faces. Until she got to me. The turning of the head stopped, and her eyes widened slightly. I smirked slightly. I had got used to this, and hardly noticed it anymore, but there was a thrill this time. I was genuinely happy she thought I was good-looking, and I was confident that it was this reason that her eyes hadn't left mine in all this time.

She looked at my attitude to Jessica and Lauren, and I suddenly realised where my hands were. I knew it was a sub-conscious action, something that had become a natural custom to me, but for the first time I regretted it. I could tell she was the kind of girl not to be attracted by the attention, and my... _carefree_ way.

However, I still gave it my best shot, and flashed her a smile – the famous one – as she looked back at me, and raised my eyebrows at her, silently questioning her. I couldn't the huge smile, as she defiantly raised her eyebrows back at me. I looked at the two, orange girls next to me, before facing back in her direction again. I was sure she would be up for some competition.

Instead, she just turned her head, with a sickened expression on her face, but I could swear I saw her cheek twitch.

When I was sure her attention was back on the teacher, I removed the contact between me and my neighbours. They both looked at me indignantly, but I ignored them. I couldn't risk her seeing me like that again, now knowing for sure that she was put off by it.

But we didn't make eye contact again, and I gazed after her wistfully as she was lead out of the classroom with Mike. I took notice of her swaying her hips, and confident style. She didn't appear to be disheartened by the obvious attention that was brought by being an interest.

I went to my next lesson in a daze, my mind blown away by this exquisite beauty. I sat down next to Rosalie, and I'm pretty sure her expression mirrored mine.

"What's up with you?" I asked jokingly, although I thought I already knew.

"New kids." She answered dreamily, "Well. One in particular."

I quickly washed the surprise off my face, and replaced it with a mask of puzzlement. I had never seen Rose like _this _before. "Which 'one in particular'?"

"Emmett." She replied with the same tone as previously.

"Ok... I'm guessing that is the extremely muscular guy then?" I knew Rosie well, therefore knew her type.

"Uh huh. I definitely know who my soul mate is."

At this I turned my body completely to face hers.

"Rosalie Hale. Talk to me." I had never heard her talk like this before, and was actually kinda worried about her. Both of us were well known for picking up guys – or in my case, girls – using them, then throwing them away. If they were good, we might come back to them. To hear her talking as though she had met the love of her life was not normal, and although I admit Isabella was most definitely the most beautiful girl ever to live on the planet, I wouldn't exactly say she was my dream and goal in life.

"Those under-sexed boys from Forks you were talking about this morning? They were right. He is soooooo hot." She whispered, as the teacher came in.

"Ok... But so are lots of other guys? Take a trip into Seattle; you know anyone can find a good looking guy – and especially you." Or Bella...

She smiled at my compliment, "I know, but he is nice too. And sweet. And stupid – but a funny stupid. I like him a lot, and if any girl in this damn town makes a move on him, I shall personally rip their guts out." Her attitude changed ferociously as she came to the end of her little speech.

"I am pretty sure the girls know that he is yours, Rose. They won't do anything." I reassured her, as I caught intimidated looks from the girls in front, as they glanced at us.

Rosalie hummed her agreement, ending the conversation. I sighed and looked out of the window. I payed attention to the teacher for a short time, but once I got the gist of what he was on about, I went back to dreaming of Isabella. I wondered how she spoke, how she kissed, how experienced she was...

The bell rang, and I left to go to lunch-time detention. Last Thursday, Lauren and I had got caught... _at it_, and I had got detentions for a week. As I sat down in front of Mr Banner's desk, I caught up on homework, but before long, he was snoring gently, so I snuck out, eager to hear the lunch time gossip, which was extremely unlike me, but I had to hear about Isabella.

I went into the canteen, and stopped suddenly in my tracks. For there, at my table, in my space, sat Isabella Swan. I walked quickly without appearing desperate to my table, and decided to take a place next to Rosalie.

"Hey, so it's the new girls..." I said, greeting them using the usual Cullen charm, looking under my eyelashes at them, with my signature smirk. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to pay much attention to me, which for one was a first, and two was a shock. Three, was a strange emotion, which I quite honestly had never felt before, which was heart-break.

_Whoa, slow down there Eddie boy, don't get ahead of yourself. She hasn't even said anything to you, and you're crushing on her like, a fifth grader? _**(I've no idea how old that is, so hope it fits!)**

Isabella glanced up at me, and appeared to force a smile, "Hi, I'm Bella, and this is Alice, Jasper and Emmett!" I had to use all my effort – plus some – to stop myself from freezing, and making a complete fool of myself.

"Well, Bella," I rolled her name off my tongue, loving the way it sounded, "I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you" I introduced myself, and for extra appeal, I took the hand which was resting on her water bottle, and brought it to my lips. I took in how her skin was so soft, like silk, and also how she rolled her eyes at my antics. I hid a sigh. What would it take to charm this girl?

"Can anyone in Biology show me the way?" She asked around the table, ignoring me entirely. It was only then that I realized the bell had gone. I thought ahead, and a wide grin spread across my face. I' was sure I looked like a love-sick fool, but I didn't care whatsoever.

"I do." I answered her question with glee. I noticed with delight that the words I uttered mirrored the wedding vows. How I wished it would actually come to that...

Again, I reprimanded myself. Although she'd spoken to me now, I was aware that she didn't exactly like me. As well as the fact that I never considered girls like this – you could say it was an unwritten, unspoken law.

I could see that she wasn't happy with the current situation, but she couldn't back out. Especially not when she had blatantly asked somebody to help her - she needed to learn to face the consequences of her actions I smiled to myself.

She forced an obvious smile, and accepted my silent offer, "Sure, see you guys later, then?" She asked her siblings or friends, I wasn't quite sure what they were to her.

"Yeah. We'll be waiting in the parking lot." The other girl, Alice, I think, waved her good bye, and I followed Bella out of the canteen, after a moment of standing there not realizing she had gone.

"So, Bella, how's your day at the one and only Forks been so far?" I could see she did not want to talk to me, but I asked her anyway. How was I meant to get her to know the real me any other way?

"You know. Same old, same old. New place, new teachers, new people. Great."She shrugged, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes, but looking away just as quickly when she saw I was staring at her.

"I guess. Everyone noticed you come though. How come you all have amazing cars?" I looked towards the direction of where their amazing cars lay. In a way, they were very similar to Bella. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. I lusted after them, I lusted after Bella. Though Bella, on both occasions, out ran them by miles. I guess she couldn't really be compared to anything.

"Alice and I's family own a company with Emmett and Jasper's, and it is pretty successful. That's kind of how we all know each other. They are like brothers to me." Bella smiled, looking as though she was remembering past memories. I admitted that I was jealous of Jasper and Emmett, of the time they must have spent with her, but never the less, this information was still useful, and I tucked it way.

"Happy memories?" I asked, jokingly, as she slowly surfaced from wherever she was. She looked at me and laughed, and for a moment, I thought I saw genuine like in her eye.

"A mixture, really. They are really good at pissing you off." She spoke of her friends lovingly, and I couldn't help but wish she was talking about me. I guess we got off to a bad start.

"That's what brothers are for, right?" She didn't answer, but she smiled, showing she had heard what I'd said, and I silently cheered at her agreement.

We arrived in the classroom, and she spoke quietly to me, "Are there any spare seats?"

"Just your luck," I smirked, knowing just where she was going to sit – and that she had no choice.

I watched her sit down next to me, and I was surprised to see that she did not appear to mind. Knowing that I had grown on her gave me back my confidence. This wouldn't be as tricky as first thought.

However, I always seemed to be caught out. She picked up her notebook and started drawing, ignoring me once again. It was annoying how unpredictable she was, but I also kind of liked it. It made a change from the usual, air-headed blonde.

I looked over her shoulder at what she was doodling on, "What's that?"

"Oh, I miss Phoenix. That's the view from my window." She explained, as she finished it. I couldn't say that it appealed to me, but to each to his own.

"It's a bit dry?"

"Well, that's maybe because it's Arizona?" She told me, angrily. It seemed I had touched a nerve.

"I suppose. Forks must be quite hard to settle into..." I understood that this must have been a difficult move for her, and it looked as though I had caught her off guard slightly. Score for Eddie...

"Yeah. You have no idea."

The teacher walked in, but unlike before lunch, I didn't even bother to pay attention, and just stared at Bella. I knew it all anyway. When Mr Varner came round with a sheet, I offered Bella the chance to go first, without looking away once. For the first time since the lesson officially started, she caught my gaze.

"Sure," Was her simple answer, just like before. She took the equipment, and peered down it, clutching the eyepiece delicately. "Prophase," She said confidently, leaning back. I didn't know how smart she was, and not wanting to get it wrong, I checked it. She was right. I slumped back in my chair, annoyed that I hadn't managed to prove her wrong, but also pleased that she made a change from the dumb girls that resided here.

"Well?" She asked me, cockily.

"Prophase." I murmured quietly.

"I can't hear you!" She sang.

"Prophase." I looked at her, and she met them, and appeared to be as lost in her gaze as I was.

She looked away, taking a sharp breath, "'Course it was." I smirked, pleased that she at least found me physically attractive. I watched her blush, whilst she spoke, "Your turn,"

I got it right, as was to be expected, and we carried on until the end of the lesson, and I could see that she was starting to respect me, and seeing me for more than just a player. I was rather proud of myself, considering before hand, she positively hated me.

The bell went, and I sighed, as it not only signified the end of my lesson with Bella, but also the end of day, meaning I wouldn't see her till tomorrow.

She grabbed her bag, and strode quickly out of the door; I followed her there, hoping to get one last word with her. A 'good-bye' at least. All of a sudden, she stopped, and span round on her heel, coming face to face with me. I appreciated how much smaller she was than me, it gave me a strong feel of protection over her. I ignored these foreign feelings, and teased her, "You lost?"

She pouted, not looking moody like other girls did, but extremely cute. I couldn't help but laugh. "Not my fault." She protested.

"How did I know?" I asked rhetorically, walking off to the parking lot, knowing she would follow me there.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" I made small talk. When she didn't answer, I looked down on her, seeing her disbelieving expression. She stopped, folded her arms, and looked in me in what I was sure was meant to be a threatening look. Unfortunately for her, it did not succeed.

"What?" I was confused, to say the least, but when I looked back on what I had said, I could see where she was coming from. With what she knew about me, it was natural to think like that. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"Right" She said, after studying me for a moment, obviously deciding I was telling the truth. She continued walking into the rain, shuddering slightly at the cold, "But anyway, what is it with the girls, Edward?"

"Oh, them. They give you a good time. It's well worth it." This was an easy question, I tried to make it clear to her that I found it a joke, and she did not need to be worried about it. I don't think that this was the answer she was looking for.

"Do you think they have a good time, when you start kissing another girl in their faces, and they ask why you are cheating on them, and you tell them that you were never together?" She started a rant, on something she obviously felt very passionate about. I frowned, wondering whether this came from. I was about to ask her what may have caused this, but she shook her head, dismissing the subject. I carried on though, thinking about what she had said, and saw her point of view.

"I guess that I don't think of it in that way. I try to let the girl know that it isn't anything serious - or at least I did. I would have thought by now they'd get the picture." I pondered on the subject.

"Does it look like that to you?" I made a face, knowing what she was getting at. Ninety nine percent of the girls I 'used' did not look at all happy about the situation. "So you know what you are doing, then?" She continued to ask, with strong bitterness in her voice.

"What does it matter to you?" I decided I had had enough of being interrogated.

"Maybe it bothers me that I think you're a nice person, but you don't treat people right." I had to admit that I was shocked about what she said, and told him the truth, saying it how it was. I didn't want to play around with this boy. It would get too complicated. As a friend, he might be cool, but I was right. It _would _bother me knowing he did that.

"So you don't actually mind me? After all that?" He smiled. I was perhaps being a bit harsh. Especially for someone I barely knew.

"I don't know... It depends if you give me chocolate or not!" I teased with him, moving on.

"Oh. I thought I was on a winner there!" He laughed with me, glad he was off the hook. For the time being.

We reached the lot, and I ran to my car, hugging it.

"Aw, I missed you baby!" I spoke to it lovingly. Edward whistled, running his hand over its bonnet.

"How d'you get a car like this?" His eyes were scanning it jealously.

"Jasper and Emmets' family runs a buisness with Alice and mine. You could say it's been... pretty successful. I guess it rubs off on us." I guestured between our cars and our clothing.

"Yeah. Just a bit. I'm annoyed with you, though." He told me with a completely straight face. I fell for it.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"My traditional Volvo was an icon in the town of Forks until you came." He shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"I'm so sorry. How could I do such a thing?" I reacted suitably, relieved that I hadn't done anything.

"Bella!" I heard a scream from across the lot, and turned to see Alice waving frantically at me. I suddenly realised where we were, and that we were not alone. I woke up to my surroundings, and saw the population of the school watching, but pretending not to. The girls were glaring angrily at me, and the boys at Edward. Nice to know I was sought after. I hid my smile. I seemed to have made an impression. I waved back at Alice.

"Hey! How was your day?" I asked, as she grew nearer, wedged between Emmett and Jasper.

"Fine. Well, typical I guess - for a small town." She replied, and we both pulled a grin at the same time. When they reached us, Emmett broke away, and gave me a huge bear hug, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Love you too Emmy!" I smiled, kissing my finger and dropping it on his nose. He stuck his tongue at me.

"Are we ready to go home?" Jasper wondered as Emmett put me down at last.

"Sure, wait one sec." I turned to Edward, feeling slightly guiltly that I had temporarily forgotten him. "See you tomorrow?" I checked.

"Yep. See you then." He replied. I gave him a brief hug - I'm not quite sure why - and got into my car, starting the engine.

He was standing there shocked, so I winked at him, to prove that it didn't mean anything. I laughed as I watched his body untense, and pulled away to go home, marking the end of a first day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry it came out so late, I have been really busy. Anyway it is longish (for me) cuz I am trying to improve in that area. Please drop a review, I have been really diapppointed, so I would mega appreciate it if you could. Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	7. Author's Note Sorry!

**Look, I know it is a bit early for this, but I have no idea where to take this story. Quite frankly, I am not getting as many reviews as I would like, and I am a bit stuck. If you have any ideas how to carry this on, please tell me. For those who do like this story, thank you very much, and I am sorry. I know this sounds horrible, but please show your support and let me know.**

**Also, I might as well say. I know loads of people here are Taylor Swift fans, and in the UK at least, her new single hasn't been well publicised and not released yet. Just to let people know, you can view it on YouTube, it is called Mine, and the music video is really cute!**

**Thank you for bearing with me and I am very sorry.**

**Until then, (coon I hope),**

**Me**

**xoxo**

**PS. It shouldn't take too long, and please note I am not giving up. This will be finished, so check up on it time to time. I hopefully, depending on ideas coming in, should get writing within a week/week and a half. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello.**

**I am so sorry for the last chapter. But the good news is... I9 have inspiration! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it was great.**

**However, I have to say a special thanks to... VaMpIrExPiXiE. You have helped me out more than I can ever say, so thank you. **

**To everyone else, please may it be noted that some of the plot shall be down to her, unless I have a drastic change of plan, and also hope you enjoy!**

**Also, people from UK, Taylor Swifts song, Mine, has just come out, so get it people.**

**xoxo,**

**Me**

BPOV

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. This time it wasn't my alarm that was due to my all too soon awakening, but actually, myself. I couldn't get to sleep, and I don't know why. I'd turned my radiator off, then back on again, I'd had a glass of water, I'd put on my music quietly. I'd tried everything. Absolutely everything. This was why I had literally just decided to give up on sleep, and do something – keep myself busy. And maybe I would try sleep again later.

I went downstairs as quietly as I could, without waking up Charlie, Renee or Alice. Naturally, this was even more so of a challenge for me, as I wasn't born with grace, so I did not try to hide the smile that crept onto my lips when it appeared I had been successful. I grabbed my coat, my keys and a torch, before sneaking out of the house for a quick run.

As soon, as I stepped out, I shivered, and rubbed my hands up and down my arms quickly, hoping for some warmth to come. I pulled on the coat, and started off at a brisk jog, up the road. IO had a mental map of Forks in my head or to school at least, so I took a circular route around town, via the forest and Forks High. Whilst my legs were busy killing me (I had not done this for a while), I thought about any possible reasons as to why sleep would not overtake me. In the end, I put it down to the trauma and excitement of a new school, a new town and a new home. It was all new, and that didn't make life exactly easy, I told myself.

Once I had arrived back to my extravagant abode, I dizzily found my way to my room, collapsed on my bed, and it seemed that, this time at least, the gates of dreamland were open to me.

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed, but still moderately confused. My dreams had been vivid clear pictures, but just that – pictures. I had seen my past life, as if I had been walking along the sidewalk, always just two or three metres in front or behind me, laughing with my friends, eating ice-cream on the swings, opening Christmas presents, all my most cherished memories. But then, the funny thing was, I had seen my life from the future, with little children running around me and my husband, doing all the things I had done, all the things I would want them to do. And the person I shared these landmark events with, the person I was always centred on – or rather my dream – was Edward Cullen.

This was the bit that freaked me out. I barely even knew him! Not to mention the fact that I didn't like him in that way, let alone whether I liked him at all. Alice would have me going that it was some secret sign, but I couldn't believe that. Why would I dream of him? He hadn't made that big of an impression of me. Sure, I would maybe like to know him for the rest of my High School experience, but after that, would expect that our relationship would fade to nothing, and we would eventually lose contact, not that he would end up being the biggest person in my life! I decided that my sleep-deprived state forgot my view on the world, and got mixed up with what kind of guy I wanted, so I put it behind me.

I speedily put on the floaty floral top Alice had put out for me, teamed with a chunky belt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I admired myself in the mirror, allowing a minute of my being vain, as it didn't happen often, before quickly putting on a layer of mascara, some lilac nail polish, and pulling my hair into loose bunches. I might as well go with the slightly-more-but-not-too-laid-back look today, and make Alice proud, without making me a slut. I called out a good-bye to my parents, and then drove off to school. When Emmett opened my door, as per usual, I allowed myself a minute to collect myself, and prepare for the day ahead. It may not be an entirely new school anymore, but it was new day.

Once I and my closest friends were all out and ready, we walked silently to our lessons, all absently strutting slightly, flaunting ourselves again to Forks High. I was surprised to see that people were still staring, I had thought that after our first day, they would get used to us being here. They were probably blown away by Alice, Jasper and Emmett's good-looks.

After my friends had all left to go wherever they needed to go, I heard running footsteps coming up from behind me, so I turned, and guess who I knocked into.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said, panting slightly, "I just wanted... well... to say hi." He stumbled over his words, and I laughed softly. If I didn't know better, I would say that somebody looked a bit desperate. But I did know better, and I knew that there was no need for _Edward Cullen _to be desperate – if there was anything in the rumours that I had heard.

"Well hello to you too. You look in a rush. Where are you off to?" I asked, having taken note of his slightly winded form.

"Uh, nowhere?" He said confused. I gathered he really had 'just wanted to say hi'.

"Hmm, well I'll see you around," I said, clutching my books for next period to my chest, and turning on my heel.

"Wait!" He shouted. I hid a smile, "W-what lesson do you have?" He asked, regaining his self-control.

"Calculus," I answered. I knew why he wanted to ask me, and waited for him to say whether his class was near mine, so he could walk me there. I chuckled inwardly. _Honestly, Bella,_ I said to myself, _you really are getting too used to guys falling at your feet. It's not good for you to become dependent on boys. Especially players like Edward._

"Oh, my lesson is near there, I'll take you," He hurriedly said to me.

"What if I don't want you to?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Most of the time – the little time – I was with Edward, I could get to like him, and I felt comfortable with him. However, there were times like now, when he could just stop acting like the cocky player, and be the person he was deep inside, rather than putting up the cold, hard exterior, oblivious to anybody's feelings other than his own.

He bit back his words immediately after I had made my point, seeing what I was getting at. "I didn't mean it like that." He said regretfully. I narrowed my eyes. From my experience, I had learnt never to trust a guy like Edward, no matter how sincere they sounded. "Really, I'm being serious. How about we just start again?" He sighed, seeing that he was not getting anywhere with me.

"If you think that it will work." I said stonily, full well knowing it wouldn't, and from the expression on his face, I could tell that he didn't think it would either.

H e opened his mouth, about to say something, when a whirl-wind of strawberry blonde hair attacked him viscously, squealing, "Eddie!" I watched, leaning against the lockers, as Edward grappled with her, trying to get her off, but failing miserably. I didn't have to be a genius to work out that this was one of his regulars.

"Tanya," He grunted, "Now is not the time or place!" He firmly put his hands on her shoulders, evidently attempting to push her back, but the girl – Tanya – didn't seem to realise this and started to kiss them.

"Oh, but Eddie... Don't you know? It doesn't matter, like, where we are, as long as we are, like, together!" Here was one girl who really had no idea when to stop. Probably, from my educated guess, because off the lack of brain cells.

"Tanya. Listen. To. Me. I do not love you. What we shared was for the night and that night only. Maybe, if you are lucky, I will come back to you, because you were pretty good. But get this into your head. I will ask for you when _I _want to. He finished his little speech, and looked up at me proudly, but his arrogant smirk faltered when he saw the look on my face. I turned, and stormed back down the corridor. "Bella, wait!" He shouted down at me, for the second time this morning.

"I don't think so. And before you ask, I can find my own way to Calculus, thanks." I walked backwards, to speak to him in a hard tone briefly, before walking confidently back down, hips swaying, making sure he knew what he was missing.

I stepped out of the door, but not before I heard that high-pitched voice again, saying, "Don't worry_, _Eddie. We can get along just fine without _her_" Tanya said in what I think was meant to be a seductive purr, "Who do you think she is anyway, rudely barging in on our relationship!" I just laughed softly and shook my head, walking through the rain.

I sighed, and woke myself. Whatever that teacher had just been talking about, had gone through one ear and come out the other. Quite literally. To be honest, though, I didn't feel any regrets for daydreaming. Another thing I missed about Phoenix was the fact that there were plenty of pupils so therefore lots of teachers to push you, so you would never end up bored, and there was always something to do.

I met up with Alice, and what do you know, we banged in to Emmett and Jasper as well. "Hey guys!" I hugged Alice, and stretched on to my tip-toes to reach my arms around the boys' necks. Typical Emmett returned the loving gesture a little too vigorously, and I ended up choking out "Em... can't breathe!"

"Oops," He grinned releasing me, while I massaged my rib cage. Feeling eyes on my back, I turned to see the girl who had pounced on 'Eddie' earlier, but I couldn't remember her name. She glared at me, and if I didn't have the confidence that I did, I would have been petrified. The fact that she looked so fake, orange and overly done-up was the deciding factor on that one; she looked like a monster. No kidding.

"Hello, I don't think we've met?" I smiled at her as nicely as I possibly could. I guessed that she was a slut, or at least very easy to do, seeing as Edward was so obviously a player, and they had hooked up at least once. I couldn't imagine myself doing that. _Knowing _that somebody would use me then dump me, claiming that they had been honest with me the whole time, it just seemed a rather bizarre concept to me. _Actually, _I said to myself, _this girl didn't seem to know, if there was anything in what she said earlier. _That's when I remembered her name; Tanya.

"No, we haven't. Which, is like, really sad," Unfortunately, her tone of voice and expression on her face did not match the words she was speaking. I could see a bitch fight coming on... Alice and I had been confronted by many envious girls trying to climb the social ladder, where they had tried to use the few brain cells they had, to try and insult us. Unlike us, most people raise to bait, but we make an effort to be polite, which has always worked to our benefit.

"I know, we really should hang out sometime. You look like such a nice person, maybe we could go to Port Angeles sometime? I know Alice has been desperate to go, and you could show us the best shops!" Her simpering expression collapsed into an unattractive unhinged jaw posture as it sank in that we were going at a different angle than she was used to.

"Oh, well, you see, I don't like, normally hang out with the new people. I really, like, appreciate the offer and all, but I am just too cool for you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, as she smirked; falsely thinking she had won this battle. Little did she know...

"Oh, that's unfortunate, isn't it Bella? This girl-" Alice started, before she was interrupted.

"Tanya. My name is Tanya."

"Oh right. Tanya. Well, it's so sad that Tanya doesn't seem to like us. Maybe we can find some other friends, and then we could be cool enough." Alice pretended she was upset, and if I didn't know better, I honestly would believe it was genuine.

"Yeah, you do that." Tanya sneered, proud of herself, thinking she had beaten us. How wrong she was.

"Hm, I agree Alice. Positively tragic..." I noticed that quite a crowd had gathered around us, which surprised me, because it really was a very minor confrontation. I suppose it came with being the new kids. "Does anybody here want to be _our _friends? I mean, I'm so sorry, we are very nice, and not at all fake, but naturally pretty and actually funny, but I'm sure you can forgive all that, right?" I asked around to the crowd, who all seemed to be Tanya's little groupies. Though nobody actually said anything, they all subtly shuffled slightly closer to where I was standing with my best friends, and Tanya looked absolutely outraged, when only Rosalie, the not so pleased to see us girl from yesterday, stood with her.

"Hello, people! I'm, like, Tanya Denali. I am the best! You don't just leave me! Especially for those ugly, new people, who have no idea how I run things around here!" Again, silence. I caught one or two smirks, though, and I knew that people had obviously not exactly been huge fans of Tanya and Rosalie anyway.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and I, along with everybody else turned to see who it was, and I came face to face with little Eddie boy. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting to listen to what he was going to say. It would be an interesting response, what with he being Rosalie's friend, and he having shared something with Tanya.

"Why is everybody fighting?" These were the brilliant words he came up with. Oh, hail Edward. Now I get why girls trip over everything he says. I roll my eyes.

"We're not fighting. Alice and I were just making new friends because we are not cool or pretty enough for Tanya," I sighed dramatically, looking up at him with big eyes.

He looked over my head, and he seemed troubled. I turned to see Tanya glaring daggers at me, and Rosalie defiantly staring at Edward. "It's ok, Edward, we don't need your help." Rosalie said coldly, seeing which way he was going. The two girls turned on their heels and walked swiftly away.

"I didn't mean for you and Rosalie to..." I started, before Edward put his finger on my lips. He frowned and shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll just go find her," He grimaced, and jogged away. I felt so bad, I mean, I wanted to stand up for myself, but I didn't necessarily want to be supposed 'Queen of Forks High', or kick Rose off top spot, along with possibly breaking up her friendship with Edward. That wasn't the plan at all.

**I know I know. Very bad chapter. Forgive me and review.**

**Get Taylor Swifts new song, Mine. It is really good. It is 'the best thing that's ever been MINE'. Get it, then you'll understand. See, I'm just so smart at publicising songs. I should really get hired...**

**Lotsa love,**

**Me**

**xoxo**


End file.
